The Legend of Naruto Uzumaki
by inu no niichan
Summary: When Naruto gets rejected, he leaves on a 6 year training trip. What happens to this whimpy cry baby when he comes back? Since when did he get so powerful? Is Ino taking an interest in him? Naru/Ino pairing. Please review!
1. Heartbreak and Return

Talking- "bleh"

Thinking- _bleh _

**Demon talking – "bleh"**

**Demon thinking – **_**bleh**_

**Jutsu- bleh**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto. I would own the world. Sadly It'll never happen. D**

On top of the hokage mountain stood a figure. His blood red cape fluttered in the wind. His blond hair flowing in the breeze. Cerulean eyes flared with determination. Black shirt and pants adorned with weights were on him. Fire blazed on the bottom of the shirt and pants. A taller man stood beside him. White clothes adorned with symbols of a fox shown all around his body. His blood red eyes showed excitement.

Memories flashed before the blond boy's eyes. Some sad and some happy.

Flashback

_A blond haired boy shaking from pain was curled up in a tight ball because of the pain. He didn't understand why they all hate him. He was just a 4 year old wanting some food. He heard his name being called from afar. Footsteps drew closer but he ignored it. He just wanted the pain to go away. He just wanted everything to go away. When the man gently touched his forearm he looked up to a gentle but smiling face. "I won't hurt you. I'm not like those villagers who hit you for no reason. Do you want to come with me?" the man asked. _

_The boy nodded and followed the man. He was walking to a huge tower and they entered inside. He ushered the boy into a big office and motioned him to sit down in one of the chairs. "Naruto, do you want to know why the villagers hit you for no reason?" _

"_Yes please tell me! They always hit me when all I want is a little bit of food. Why do they hit me? I never did anything to them!" Naruto burst out crying. The man went up to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. The teary eyed boy looked up and saw that gently smile again._

"_Naruto, do you know the tail of the 9 tailed kyuubi that attacked the village 4 years ago?" the boy nodded. "The truth behind that story is not what you believe it is. The kyuubi could never be killed because it used chakra as a life force. It would suck the chakra out of everything around it and it would aim it right back at Konoha. The 4__th__ hokage knew this so instead of killing it he sealed it inside a boy. Can you guess who that is Naruto?" the 3__rd__ asked. _

"_He sealed it inside me? Why? He must have had a good reason if he it was the 4__th__ hokage." _

"_Ai, he did have a good reason. He didn't want to put a burden on anyone else's families. He couldn't live if someone's misery was caused by him. Don't take this the wrong way. Even though he sealed it inside you, you will have great power when you grow up. _

"_I'll be powerful? How can I be powerful at all if he's sealed inside of me?"_

"_The kyuubi will call upon you. When a great tragedy befalls on you he will call upon you to help you through that time. I know it seems out of character for him but he didn't attack Konoha just for the sake of destroying it. He came to kill Orochimaru because he was becoming too much of a threat to both ours and the demon's worlds. He came too close to immortality and that's why the Kyuubi came here. I unfortunately found this out after the attack and by then it was already too late. _

"_I found it peculiar for the Kyuubi to not use his full power on this village. It looked like he was looking for something but the villagers lashed out at him causing him to get angry and go on a rampage." _

"_For now Naruto do you want to stay with me so you won't get attacked?" _

"_Yes please! I want to become stronger then the 4__th__ hokage. If you said he was the strongest hokage out there then I'll just have to prove you wrong. Besides I'll have the Kyuubi to protect me too! I'll become stronger then the 4__th__! The Hokage chuckled. He resembled the 4__th__ a bit too much. But then again you couldn't blame him if he was like that. He was the 4__th__'s son after all._

Flashback end

Flashback

_A 7 year old Naruto stood shaking from nervousness. OK Naruto. You can do this. All you have to do is give her the flower and ask her to be your friend. He walked up to the girl and asked. "Hey my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I was wondering if you'd like to be my friend?" He held out the flower with a huge with a grin on his face. The girl took the flower and threw it at his face. "Why would I want to be friends with and ugly girl like you?" Naruto was shocked and ran away before they could see his tears. "Ino, that wasn't very nice." Her pink headed friend said. "hmph. I don't care. I've got my eyes on Sasuke anyways. Why would I want some ugly baka trailing me around?" _

"_Still, you should go apologize to that boy, and don't use the excuse that you're after Sasuke. We both know your just using him to hide your loneliness." _

"_Eh, he's gone now so can we get back to what we were doing?"_

"_Sigh, you'll never learn" The pink headed friend shook her head and resumed what she was doing. _

_Naruto was running as fast as he could. He didn't want them to see his tears. He didn't want them to see him hurt so easily. __**"kit." **__He heard someone and spun around to see who it was but no one was around him. __**"kit"**__ He heard it again. "I must be dreaming. No one is around me and I'm voices. I'm going crazy." "__**You're not going crazy. I'm the Kyuubi you brat."**_

"_The Kyuubi?" Then that means I'm going to be super strong right?!" He was jumping for joy and forgot about what happened not 2 minutes ago. "__**Yes I'll train you but on one condition." **__"What's the condition?" He was jumping because of anticipation. "__**The condition is that you eat ramen at least once a day and I'll train you to be powerful" **__Naruto nodded and they began their training straight after. _

Flashback end

"**Kit, just because I trained you doesn't mean you're the strongest yet. Your probably on the level of a high Jonin but don't show your true potential until you're in a life or death situation, or someone calls you weak. If you are called weak then you can bring ur fighting style up a notch, just don't show them your true power.**

"Yes, oh powerful Kyuubi. Can I go now? I want to see old man Hokage first before I go to the academy.

"**Just go brat. I'm going to go back to sleep. Summon me when you need me" **The Kyuubi poofed out of existence and Naruto felt refreshed again. He jumped from building to building until he reached the hokage office. He looked inside and he saw the Hokage reading one of the perverted books the Kyuubi always reads and he had a grin on his face. " Oi! Old man hokage. Open up!" Naruto knocked on the window. The Hokage turned around and was shocked. "Naruto?!"

After a long explanation and a brief summary of what happened in the village while he was gone, Naruto set out to go to the academy to take the Genin test. He enrolled in the academy before the "tragedy" but went on a 6 year training trip with the kyuubi. The Hokage covered up for Naruto.

Naruto knocked on the door and Iruka opened it with a shocked surprise. "Hello, I'm here to take the Genin test." Naruto stated.

"Sorry but only those who have completed a term in the academy can take the test. "

"Throw me any academy question and I assure you. I'll be able to take this test. You might also want to check your list of students. You have one that's called Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka skimmed through the list and was surprised when he actually found the name. "I found your name but I still need you to answer some questions." Naruto nodded and he began. "Name what each Hokage was legendary for."

"The 1st Hokage, legendary for his use of the wood element. The 2nd Hokage, legendary for his use of the water element. The 3rd Hokage, legendary for his use of the earth element. Finally the 4th Hokage legendary for his use of the **Hiraishin no Jutsu. **

"Name the 5th shinobi countries.

"The land of Cloud, Earth, Fire, Wave and Wind.

"Finally, name the 3 types of Jutsu's and what their uses are for.

"Ninjutsu, used for attack or defense, Taijutsu, used for close ranged combat and Genjutsu used for paralysis or suicide to the enemy."

"Ok, I have one last challenge for you. For me to judge whether or not your strong or not I want you to face Sasuke Uchiha and show us your power. Let's do this outside." The class all walked outside with murmurs like " The new kid isn't going to stand a chance" " His costume is probably just for show" "I bet you he's just here to get his ass kicked."

Naruto smirked and took that as a sign to take this seriously. They headed into the clearing just outside the school and both participants took their stances. "Just because you're a newcomer doesn't mean you can beat me. I'm an Uchiha. No one matches us" Sasuke said smugly

"Just wait till I wipe that smug off your face" Naruto smirked. They heard begin and instantly Sasuke jumped back and went trough a series of handsigns. **Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu, **A huge fireball went straight at Naruto and engulfed him. "The match is over" Sasuke said smugly.

"Winner sasu.." Just then the fireball split open and Naruto stood like he wasn't hit at all. He went through handsigns and yelled **Futon: Daitoppa, ********Sasuke was slammed into a tree and was knocked unconscious. **

**"****Winner Naruto Uzumaki." **Shocks were heard around the class and Naruto was handed a black headband, symbolizing him being rookie of the year."Ok, back inside class so I can tell you who your teams are. Naruto went over and gave Sasuke a hand. "Where the hell did you learn that technique?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked and said" I'll tell you some other time. Great match though. I never expected you to use**Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu. **

"You weren't going at full power were you?"

"Nah, if I was going at full power, you'd probably be dead. Don't take it offensive but let's just say I had a better teacher" Sasuke smirked signaling there were no hard feelings between them. They walked back to the class to see who they were teamed up with.

"What just happened? Sasuke just got his ass kicked and now they're best friends? How does that work?" Sakura asked.

"Don't ask me. I'm not a guy" Ino replied. _Damn maybe there is someone hotter then Sasuke. Why does he look so familiar though?_ They walked into the class and got their seats.

"Alright here's your team roster. team 1 is…… Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, the girls jumped with anticipation. Naruto Uzumaki, They were hoping to get on that team, and Ino Yamanaka. Your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Iruka heard a course of WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!! But continued anyways. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your jonin sensie is Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 9 is still active and team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi and Sakura Haruno. Your Jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi.

Everyone heard started crying because they weren't on Sasuke's team and the boys just sweat dropped.

--

A/N I'm back with another random fic on Naruto/Ino. Again this may seem out of the blue but I got an inspiration to right this. Hope you all like it. Oh and if you like this chapter at all please tell me in a review. Even a simple good job is ok. Advice is appreciated and also there would be no point in continuing a fic if you don't see any reviews.

Till next time!

Inu No Niichan


	2. Team 7 and the Ultimate Jutsu

Talking – "bleh"

_Thinking –_ _bleh_

**Demon talking – "bleh"**

**Demon thinking – **_**bleh**_

**Jutsu – Bleh**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto. I would own the world. Sadly It'll never happen**

It took a long time for the girls to stop crying but they finally did and everything settled down. Asuma Sarutobi walked in and told team 10 to follow him. 5 minutes later Kurenai Yuuhi came in and told team 8 to come with her. Team 7 was irritated because their sensei wasn't there yet. Naruto decided instead of wasting time he forced chakra to his legs and started walking on the ceiling.

"Naruto, why are you doing that? Better yet how are you doing that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's for chakra control and reserves."

"Chakra control? Reserves? How's walking on the ceiling supposed to help?" Ino asked.

"It helps because every time you do this you get a little bit more control and your reserves become a bit bigger. Think of it as light training. Use a muscle for example. Whenever you use it and you get tired cells form inside the muscle to make it so your muscle doesn't get tired as easily when you're doing the same thing again. It's the same as what I'm doing now but instead of my muscle it's putting more cells into my reserves."

Just then Kakashi Hatake walked into the room and told team 7 to come to the roof and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Team 7 reached the roof and they sat down.

"Ok, to start why don't you guys say your likes, dislikes, dreams, and goals."

"Give us a demonstration sensei" Ino said.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are too inappropriate for children. My dislikes are none of your concerns, and I havn't really thought of a dream or goal."

_Well that was a big help. All we got out of that was his name _Ino thought.

"Mr. cheerful why don't you go"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training with my other sensei, ramen, my team, the Hokage and the village. My dislikes are stuck up bastards who think they are better than everyone else because of a clan." He looks at Sasuke and grins playfully. "A certain snake that got too close to immortality and ended up killing half our village even if it wasn't intentional, and 3 minutes it takes to warm up instant ramen. My dream or goal is to become Hokage and eventually pass the 4th, protecting the village until I die and making it so you don't have to wait 3 minutes for ramen to warm up" Naruto finished with one of his trademark grins.

"Wow those are some high goals. It'll be pretty tough to achieve them but with enough practice you'll be able to make anything happen. Now Blondie you're up next."

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. My likes are Sasuke, flower planting and arranging, learning more about my family techniques and my friends. My dislikes are Naruto because he made a fool of Sasuke, and when you put all your hard effort into something and it fails. "My goal is to become a kunoiichi better then Tsunade and become the head of the Interrogation and Torture department."

"Again those are big dreams but I'm sure you'll achieve them someday. My only problem about your explanation is your dislike of Naruto. You're his teammate now and you'll have to work together with him in the future. Now Mr. Brooding, why don't you go next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are proving myself to be the strongest and getting back at someone who slammed me into a tree" He smirks at Naruto and continues. " My dislikes are fan girls and people who judge others because of their outer appearance." He glances at Ino and continues. " My goal is to become the strongest in my generation and if the chance comes I'll kill the person who massacred my clan."

"Those dreams are big and if you work hard enough you'll achieve them. That said and done meet me at training ground 7 at 6 am tomorrow for your real Genin exam. Oh and don't eat or you'll throw up."

"Real exam? But we already took the exam in the academy." Ino asked

"Think of that as half of your Genin exam, or like your written part of the exam. The exam I'm going to give you tomorrow will cover whether or not you can survive in the real world as a team." He disappeared in a puff of smoke right after he said that.

"Well since we're being tested on surviving as a team why don't we practice so we don't fail?" Naruto asked.

"Sure but first Naruto I want a rematch. This time show me your real power without sending me to the hospital." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Ino you want to come and see the spar or do you want to go home?" Naruto asked

"I'll come with you guys and watch _Sasuke_ rip you to shreds." They heard the smugness in her voice when she said Sasuke and he knew that this spar just got a lot tougher. They headed onto the field and got into their stances.

Ino yelled begin and Naruto drew is sword and Sasuke got out a kunai. The sword was a black with red waves on the blade. Naruto yelled "Gravity seal, release!" and he disappeared from vision. Sasuke was surprised but held his stance and was searching around for Naruto.

"Sasuke! I'll show you a real fire technique!" Sasuke looked back with utter horror. Naruto went through hand signs and yelled **Katon, Karyuu Endan. ** A huge fire dragon went straight for Sasuke. He dodged at the last second but the dragon grazed his left leg. A huge explosion erupted from impact on the ground and Naruto yelled **Futon: Daitoppa **and the flames dissipated. Sasuke stood on a tree holding his leg. He threw a shuriken and yelled **Shuriken, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.** The one shuriken turned into many and went straight for Naruto. "Let me show you my ultimate technique. He drew his sword and channeled chakra into it and yelled **Kaze No Kire. **Naruto sliced the air multiple times and chakra blades came and sliced the shuriken in half. Just before the raw chakra hit Sasuke it turned and the wind from the raw chakra blew Sasuke right off the tree.

When he landed on the ground he looked around and saw massive slices in the ground. He looked into one of them and saw darkness at the bottom. Naruto dropped down to the ground. "That's my true power Sasuke. If I was going all out I probably would of killed you.

Ino was shocked. To make that big of a slice in the ground and not see the earth but instead darkness was shocking. "How.. how powerful are you?" she asked.

"If you wanted to compare I'd probably be able to be on par with Kakashi sensei." Naruto replied

"How'd you get so strong in such a short period of time? Your only 13!" Sasuke said.

"I guess you could thank my other sensei for that" He scratched his head remembered all the training he went through.

Flashback

"_Ok Naruto, listen up. I'm going to teach you a technique that can speed up your training." The Kyuubi said. _

"_A technique that can speed up my training? How does that work?"_

"_It's simple really. Just make the ram sign and channel chakra into it. Once you've done that release the chakra and yell __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__"_

_He formed the sign and about 100 clones appeared."Good, now how this technique works is that whenever you dispel one of the clones the knowledge they gained since they were summon gets sent back to you." The Kyuubi made 50 of his own clones and told them to started teaching 50 of Naruto's the history of ninja._

"_Now that that's covered I want you to work on your chakra control. Watch closely to what I'm doing." He walked to a tree and started walking up it. "How you're supposed to achieve this is you channel enough chakra into your feel to make yourself stick to the tree. Too much and you'll be blown off. Too little and you'll slip off. Start this exercise with the other 50 of your clones and dispel them after half an hour" After half an hour Naruto dispelled the clones that were working on the tree climbing. _

"_Now I want you to try to tree climb again" the Kyuubi said. Naruto did it again and was able to walk up the tree no problem. _

"_Good now follow me" They walked to a pond near the spot they were training at. _

"_Watch what I do here." Naruto nodded and the Kyuubi started to walk on the water. _

" _Use what you learned in the tree climbing but this time you have to keep a constant flow of chakra in your feet. Make 100 more clones and dispel them after half an hour. He did so and started the exercise. After half an hour he dispelled them and tried to walk on water again. He tried it and was able to walk on it no problem. "Yeah! Now I'm going to be a strong ninja!" _

"_Not so fast Naruto. You still have a lot to learn. I want you to dispel the clones that were working on the history one by one so you don't get a brain overload" Naruto nodded and dispelled them. _

"_Now that the mental part of your training is done we're going to work on your physical part. Close your eyes and don't panic if you feel like you're a lot heavier." He nodded and instantly he felt heavier. _

"_Why do I feel heavier?" Naruto asked. _

"_I put a gravity seal on you. What this is supposed to do is it's supposed to make your body stronger. Train alone until you feel that your back up to your normal speed. Also summon me up after each week so I can add more weight into the seal. When you feel that you've reached your normal speed again summon me again and we'll move onto your next training lesson. _

_Four months later Naruto felt he was back at normal speed with the gravity seal on so he summoned the Kyuubi again. _

"_Ok, now we're going to get you a sword so I can teach you an assassination technique that'll automatically put you up to jonin level." They Kyuubi did some chants and a gate appeared he told Naruto to follow him inside the gate._

_When he got to the other side of the gate he was amazed. There was mountains everywhere. The Kyuubi motioned him into a cave and he followed._

"_Oi Konan! You in here?" the Kyuubi yelled. A huge turtle immerged from the cave and asked. "Ah Kyuubi sama. What brings you here to my humble abode?" _

"_I need you to make a sword for this kid right here. He's already got the history and chakra control down." _

"_Ah, I got just the thing for him. Wait right here while I go get it." He went back into the cave for a minute or too until he came back out with a sheath. This sword right here is made out of a dragons fang. It would work best with the kid because its elements are fire and wind. It was a considerable size sword. He handed it to Naruto and he marveled at how light it was. "It already recognizes the boy as its wielder so if someone else tries to wield it they will be blown back. The Kyuubi said thanks and they went back through the gate. _

"_Naruto, put that sword away so I can give you the first lesson on the technique I want to show you._

_He put the sword away and was shaking with excitement because he was going to be taught another jutsu. _

"_Now watch closely." The Kyuubi took a stone and held it on his palm. It started to float right above his palm. _

"_Now what I want you to do is pick up a stone the size of your palm. This time around you need to exert your chakra out of your hand and use it to push the stone up. You won't be needing bunshins because it's easier then tree climbing._

_Naruto took a stone and found it just as the Kyuubi said. He lifted the stone with his chakra no problem. _

"_Now for the next exercise." The kyuubi went to the pond and put his hand over the water. Slowly the water went to his palm and turn into a perfect ball._

"_What you have to do is leans toward pressure. First you have to exert your chakra again and push the water up to your palm. Then you have to smooth out the water and make it into a perfect circle without the water exploding in your face due to pressure. Make 200 clones for this exercise and dispel them in two days._

_2 days later Naruto dispelled the clones and tried it. He was able to do it no problem. He was jumping with excitement because he only had one more lesson to go. _

"_Now kit, for the last exercise. Draw your sword out and watch closely to what I'm doing." The Kyuubi drew his own sword. He said __**Kaze no Kire**__ and slashed the air. Instantly a wave of chakra in the shape of a blade went straight for the trees and cut several of them in half. _

"_What you're supposed to do here is a combination of both the exercises. Exert your chakra into the sword and keep it a thin as a blade. Keep the pressure inside of the sword and then say __**Kaze no Kire.**__ Make 400 clones and dispel them after a month."_

_After a month he dispelled them and he was able to do it. The Kyuubi told him to keep practicing and taught him other techniques that were useful_

Flashback end

"Anyways why don't we practice our teamwork? My other sensei told me about this new exam was supposed to be a bell test. Apparently we're supposed to get 2 bells from Kakashi and we're supposed to work together. Come here so I can tell you guys my plan" Naruto said.

--

Another chapter finished. This is a reward for all you guys who put alerts on me and what not. Just a reminder that I'm expecting to see more reviews rather than alerts. Knowing that you actually read the story and giving feedback to me is my motivation. Also to reply to sharkngiht6939, vote if you want to have any bashing in this fic and specify who you want to bash

Jutsu's

**Katon, Karyuu Endan - Fire element, Fire Dragon Flame Blast**

**Futon: Daitoppa - Wind Release, Great Breakthrough**

**Shuriken, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shuriken Shadow Replication**

**Kaze No Kire - Wind Slice (original technique)**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_** - **_**Shadow Clone Technique  
**

Anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Till next time!

Inu No Niichan


	3. Surprise and Second Chances

Talking – "bleh"

_Thinking –_ _bleh_

**Demon talking – "bleh"**

**Demon thinking – **_**bleh**_

**Jutsu – Bleh**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto. I would own the world. Sadly, it'll never happen.**

After practicing the plan several times team 7 split up. Sasuke went to go train some more as well as Naruto. Ino would of followed Sasuke but he declined her stating she'd be better off training by herself so she decided to find out where Naruto was getting all this strength from and decided to follow him.

_Hmm. Maybe I should go to the obstacle course that the kyuubi built me. I'm getting rusty anyways. I noticed I was a lot slower then I was before. I guess ramen will have to wait. _Naruto thought

_Following Naruto wouldn't be a bad thing right? Anyways I need to find out why he seems so damn familiar. I've never seen the guy before but yet there's something about him that reminds me of something. I guess I'll just have to follow him and find out. _Ino thought.

As Naruto was walking he sensed Ino following him. _Looks like I got a little stalker huh? I guess I'll give her a show and remind her who I was. She didn't seem to remember before but what I'll show her should make her remember. _With a smirk, Naruto continued to walk to the training ground.

(Naruto POV)

When he arrived Naruto yelled "Gravity seal, Release!" and he drew his sword. He waited a few seconds before kunai were flung at him from all sides. He easily blocked and dodged them all while twisting and turning. A series of fireballs that looked like a **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu** hurled at Naruto with unnatural speed but he easily evading the damage by yelling "**Kaze No Kire" **and sliced up the fireballs. Naruto jumped up and a **Katon, Goukakyou no Jutsu **went straight for him.

He stopped in mid-air and went full speed at the fireball while turning in the air. Before he came into contact with the fireball he stopped and yelled "**Kaze No Yaiba" **and the fireball separated and came back at Naruto from all directions. He went through hand signs and yelled "**Suiton Suijinheki" **A large wall of water covered Naruto and the fireballs turned to steam went they hit the wall.

Naruto released the Jutsu and the water turned into steam and formed a rainbow. He looked back at the ground and asked" So Ino, did you like the show?"

(Ino POV)

Ino stopped by some bushes because Naruto stopped inside a large clearing. _What the hell? I followed him just to see him stop into a clearing? _He surprised her by yelling "Gravity seal, Release!" and he drew 

his sword. _The sword again? Is he training here? _As Ino thought that she was surprised to find kunai hurled at him from all sides.

She smirked and that _Hah! The idiot is actually going to die here. I doubt he can escape that many kunai. _She was surprised again when Naruto weaved his way out of all the kunai and blocked some with his sword. _Damn! He actually dodged them. Then again, when did he look so hot when he was training? Ahh! What am I thinking? Naruto? Hot? Never! Only Sasuke-kun is hot! Not this wannabe kenjutsu user! _

Fireballs came at Naruto and he yelled "**Kaze No Kire" **The fireballs were destroyed by the wind technique. Ino couldn't believe her eyes. _How the hell did he get through all of those fireballs?! I couldn't even see when he moved and a second later they all were sliced to pieces. Is this Naruto's true power? _Ino was jerked out of her thoughts when a huge fireball went at Naruto. A part of her wanted to scream "Yes! He's finally dead!" while another part wanted her to scream "Naruto! Get out of the way!"

She looked on in anticipation and was surprised and awed because he yelled "**Suiton Suijinheki" **The fireball turned into steam and it looked beautiful when he released the jutsu and it turned into a rainbow. She was surprised yet again when he asked, "So Ino, did you like the show?"

She walked out of the bushes she was hiding in and Naruto landed softly beside her.

"How did you get so powerful? I've never seen anything as beautiful as that." Ino stated with awe

"Like I said before, you can thank my old sensei for that. He trained me and taught me all I know now. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be the man I was today. But enough of that follow me and I want to show you something." Naruto motioned for her to follow him and she did. What he showed her next left her speechless.

He led them to a field of flowers but that wasn't what surprised her. It was the flower he picked and showed her. It was the same flower as the one where a boy gave this to her 6 years ago.

"I know this flower trigger some memories. Don't hold it against yourself and think that I'm going to attack you or something. Everyone deserves a second chance and I believe you deserve one too." Just then he felt arms go around him and he saw Ino crying and hugging him. "I'm sorry! I can't believe i treated you like that back then. If I knew how bad it hurt I wouldn't of done that. I'm so sorry. I don't deserve your forgiveness." she kept shaking her head back and forth when Naruto silenced her by enveloping his arms around her. She was shocked but just stayed there to let the moment last a little longer.

"I don't hold any grudges and I hope you don't either. You don't have to feel guilty anymore because I forgive you Ino. Now stop crying for me. I feel so helpless when you cry. They stood there for what felt like an eternity until their stomaches started to growl. They both laughed and headed to go eat.

"Thank you Naruto, for forgiving me"

"No problem Ino."

They walked silently together until Ino got the courage and asked "I've been wondering. You've been talking about your old sensei a lot. Who is he?"

"I guess I can tell you how I met him. It actually was right after you rejected me"

Flashback

_A 7 year old Naruto stood shaking from nervousness. OK Naruto. You can do this. All you have to do is give her the flower and ask her to be your friend. He walked up to the girl and asked. "Hey my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I was wondering if you'd like to be my friend?" He held out the flower with a huge with a grin on his face. The girl took the flower and threw it at his face. "Why would I want to be friends with and ugly girl like you?" Naruto was shocked and ran away before they could see his tears. "Ino, that wasn't very nice." Her pink headed friend said. "hmph. I don't care. I've got my eyes on Sasuke anyways. Why would I want some ugly baka trailing me around?" _

"_Still, you should go apologize to that boy, and don't use the excuse that you're after Sasuke. We both know your just using him to hide your loneliness." _

"_Eh, he's gone now so can we get back to what we were doing?"_

"_Sigh, you'll never learn" The pink headed friend shook her head and resumed what she was doing. _

_Naruto was running as fast as he could. He didn't want them to see his tears. He didn't want them to see him hurt so easily. __**"kit." **__He heard someone and spun around to see who it was but no one was around him. __**"kit"**__ He heard it again. "I must be dreaming. No one is around me and I'm voices. I'm going crazy." "__**You're not going crazy. I'm the Kyuubi you brat."**_

"_The Kyuubi?" Then that means I'm going to be super strong right?!" He was jumping for joy and forgot about what happened not 2 minutes ago. "__**Yes I'll train you but on one condition." **__"What's the condition?" He was jumping because of anticipation. "__**The condition is that you eat ramen at least once a day and I'll train you to be powerful" **__Naruto nodded and they began their training straight after. _

Flashback End 

"The Kyuubi?" Then that means it didn't die and was sealed inside of you? He nodded and Ino was still processing all this information when he said. "Please don't tell anyone else. If you tell anyone I'll be treated like dirt."

She looked into his pleading eyes and decided it couldn't hurt to keep it a secret.

They both headed home after they ate ramen.

_Maybe Naruto isn't so bad after all. I mean he doesn't look like he wants to kill me and he's actually friendly. Maybe I could give him a chance. After all, it couldn't hurt right? _Ino didn't know how wrong she was.

--

Another chapter finished. Sorry if this chapter is kinda short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. It'll feature kakashi and the bell test. Stay tuned to see what team 7's plan was and how it unfolds. Read and Review!

Until next time!

Inu no niichan


	4. The Battle and Kyuubi

Talking – "bleh

Thinking - "_bleh"_

**Demon talking – "bleh"**

**Demon thinking – "**_**bleh"**_

**Jutsu's – bleh**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would own the world. Sadly, it'll never happen.

(with Sasuke during Naruto's show for Ino)

All around you could see a charred training ground. Trees were sliced up, burn marks were everywhere. If someone saw what happened to this training ground, they would say that the Kyuubi just came back to Konoha, in the middle of all this destruction stood Sasuke. He was grinning like a mad man after 4 hours of practicing that jutsu that Naruto told him he was going to need for tomorrow. _Adding the fire element was bad enough, but actually trying to control it took a lot longer than I expected. Fortunately I got the technique down before nightfall. I should probably be heading home right now and get some sleep. I'm going to need it for tomorrow. Thanks Naruto, for teaching me a new technique. _This was Sasuke's last thought before he headed home to get some well deserved rest.

After Ino got home she tried to practice some of the moves she needed for the test tomorrow. _Stupid Naruto and telling me that most of the plan depended on me. Gaaah, this is so frusterating. _Ino thought. She practiced some of the taijutsu he showed her yesterday and decided to get some rest for the test tomorrow.

(The next day)

Naruto woke up feeling excited. He got dressed and decided to head to the training ground to go over the seals he needed to use _that technique. _Once he got all of it down. He decided to take a quick nap and wait for his teammates to arrive. He didn't have to wait long before he saw both Ino and Sasuke come through the clearing looking excited rather than dead tired. He smiled a bit knowing that they took his advice and didn't wake up at 6 but rather at 8.

"Hey Ino, Sasuke. Did you both practice the techniques I showed you yesterday?" They both nodded. "I don't see the reason to this whole plan. You could just as easily take on Kakashi yourself because you said you're around his level, maybe higher. I don't see the point in me and Sasuke going through all this trouble to learn this stuff. Not that I'm complaining but I'm just curious."

"The whole reason I made you learn that stuff is because Kakashi's whole test is based on teamwork. I could just as easily take him on by myself but then I'd fail. Plus, this way, you both get to have experience in a real fight and can test your skills against a Jonin rather than have me do all the work. Speaking of which, here comes Kakashi right now."

"Sorry I was late, a black cat crossed the street and I had to take a long detour to get here." Seeing as though no one believed what he was saying he decided to just get on with the test. "Now let's begin with the test" He pulled out 2 bells, the shape of a small rock. "The objective is to get these bells from me before it hits noon. If you manage to get 1 bell from me you pass. Whoever doesn't get a bell gets sent to the academy and gets tied to a post and has to watch your teammates eat lunch right in front of you. Now begin!"

Naruto quickly jumped back while Ino just stood and took up a stance that he didn't recognize. Sasuke jumped back and went through hand seals. _Time to show him the new technique .__**Shuriken, Houka, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**_. A flare of fiery shuriken went whizzing to Kakashi. Kakashi, not really seeing the threat that come approaching him, just side stepped out of the way thinking that he was clear. He was surprised when he sensed them coming back towards him at amazing speeds. _He's able to control them too? When the hell did this happen?_ He charged Sasuke thinking that it'd be the easiest way to cancel out the jutsu without actually burning himself, received his second shock of the day. Out of nowhere Ino appeared and threw a kick right at his face.

He jumped back to avoid the kick but realized he couldn't get away because she kept getting close. Kakashi jumped back and was going to use a jutsu on her when more fiery shuriken went his way and he barely dodged. "Forgetting about me Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. Ino threw another kick at his face but he grabbed her leg. She threw another kick to his hip while her leg was suspended only to have that one grabbed as well. Seeing the opportunity, Ino leaned back far enough so that her hands were touching the ground, swung her lower body towards her face. Kakashi let go, thinking that he didn't want his head to get smashed into the ground, and landed several feet away. Ino dashed in again and ducked low, imitating the movements of the **Konoha Repp**u tried to knock kakashi off his feet, only to have him jump in the air. Smirking, she leaned in the opposite direction of Kakashi, and used her leg to jab him right in _that _area.

Kakashi, not wanting to lose his family jewels this early, jumped back and started to plan. _Damn, this is getting harder than I thought. I can't move far because of Sasuke's shuriken, but I can't get close enough to land a jab at him because Ino keeps interfering. Maybe if I can get out of this clearing. _Just as he was thinking that, he saw the whole training feed was surrounded by fire. "**Houka Sogeki Engai no Jutsu **successful." Naruto said. Hearing the signal, Ino jumped back into the woods and got into position. Naruto charged Kakashi with his sword.

Large blades that looked like the **Kaze No Kire**, but was engulfed by fire went hurtling at Kakashi from the jutsu that Naruto created, thus ending his plans of escape. Kakashi pulled up is hitai-ate and activated his Sharingan. "Gravity seal, release!" Naruto yelled this and instantly disappeared out of visions. Several fire and wind jutsu's went hurtling at Kakashi, but he never saw the real reason behind it.

He just dodged another **Kaze No Kire** when he heard **Shintenshin no Jutsu,** before he could jump away; his mind was completely taken over. Ino/Kakashi took the bells and handed one to Sasuke and Naruto, but Naruto just gave the one she got back to her original body. Ino canceled out the jutsu.

Kakashi get a hold of his mind while Naruto and Sasuke cancelled out their own jutsu's. "Well done, going in close and keep me from using ninjutsu was good, as well as keeping me inside the clearing with both Sasuke's and Naruto's jutsus were pure genius. You worked together and you got the bell from me before the time ran out. You all pass. Starting from this day forth, we will be team 7." Kakashi finished with a smile on his face.

Ino was jumping for joy and Naruto was just smiling and scratching the back of his head. Sasuke, even though you couldn't see it, was smiling as well. The moment was short lived when an Anbu squad appeared. "The Hokage wishes to see Naruto and Kakashi." They both nodded and Kakashi told them to keep training while he was gone. They both disappeared with the Anbu.

When they arrived they could see both Asuma and Kurenai, standing there waiting for an explanation. "Ah, Naruto. Good to see you. The reason you've been summoned here is because of the jutsu that was used to encase a whole entire training area in fire. Care to enlighten me?"

"It's not what you think old man. I wasn't trying to kill anyone. I just used it for the training exercise."

"I don't really care about all that other stuff, what your really here for is to tell me who taught you all these jutsus. Ever since you've gotten back I've been a bit curious about how you were trained."

"I could let you see who trained me but promise me this never gets into the village" The hokage nodded at this request. Naruto bit his thumb and said **Kuchiyose no Jutsu. **Just then, the floor erupted with flames, the flames died down and the kyuubi in human form stood there. Asuma and Kurenai both went for their kunai pouches ready for an attack. The Kyuubi just laughed at this.

"Greetings, Hokage of the leaf. As you already know, I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the one that attacked your village 13 years ago. Though, when I attacked your village I had no intention of hurting anyone but Orochimaru.

"You were only going for Orochimaru? So then when you attacked our village you weren't trying to kill anyone" Kurenai stated. The Kyuubi nodded.

"Orochimaru was getting too close to immortality and the council of demons gathered and decided that I should be sent to kill him. When I arrived you ninja became frightened of me and started to attack. I tried looking for Orochimaru but when your ninja kept attacking me I got aggravated and stroke back."

"So that explains why the whole village wasn't destroyed in a second?" the Hokage asked. Both Kurenai and Asuma were shocked but the Kyuubi just nodded.

"I could of taken out your village in a heartbeat but I was looking for Orochimaru and didn't intend to harm any others. I was close to finding Orochimaru but then the Hokage at that time started to attack me as well. Anyways, the reason I trained Naruto personally is a good one. When he dies, I die, we all know that, but what you don't know is that whenever Naruto feels pain, his mind becomes corrupt and becomes a lot worse."

"I decided that if Naruto didn't have to suffer from all the villagers constantly beating him then everything would be okay, and that's when I decided to train him."

"So the fire jutsu that he used. Did you give him permission to use such a deadly jutsu?" Asuma asked.

"Yes, he came to me before nightfall yesterday and asked if he could use the jutsu, I said sure because he told me his plan and it would help in the development of his team as well as him.

"Ah, that is all I need to know. Everyone you're dismissed but Kyuubi, I need to speak to you about something privately." They all nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"With Naruto's growing abilities, there's no doubt that the Akatsuki will come and get him sooner than we expected. When the time comes, promise me that you will protect him with your life." The Kyuubi nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The hokage just sighed and got up from his chair to look at Konoha. _I hope that Naruto will be able to survive an encounter with them, because if he can't, we're all doomed. _

--

A/N- A new chapter is here but it's not exactly the greatest. I tried my best with the fight but if there was anything wrong just tell me in a review. I'm sorry for the slow update but I didn't get the motivation to write this until now. I hope this satisfies everyone for now.

Jutsu's

**Kaze no Kire – Wind Slice(original technique)**

**Shuriken, Houka Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Fire Shuriken Shadow Replication**

**Konoha Reppu – Leaf Gale **

**Houka Sogeki Engai no Jutsu – Fire Shooting Dome Technique**

**Shintenshin no Jutsu – Mind Body Switch Technique**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Summoning Technique**

Till next time!

Inu no niichan


End file.
